New Horizons
by Tribute1
Summary: Icheb begins his new career aboard the Horizon.   This is a re-write of an older story I wrote.   The old one had so many grammar mistakes it was embarassing.   Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A young Brunali lieutenant walked down the halls of Starbase 82. The massive starbase was flush with activity. The galaxy was swiftly becoming an unstable place. The Seventh Fleet which was headquartered at Starbase 82 was giving the task of seeking out new member worlds for the Federation. Once these members were signed the fleet would provide military and technological assistance when necessary.

Lt Icheb had served in a number of posts during his still young Starfleet career. He served as a science officer aboard the Yamato, a galaxy-class starship, a engineer aboard the Concord, a saber-class starship and a tactical officer aboard the Valiant, a defiant-class starship. His latest posting was the reason he was on the starbase. He would serve as Chief Operations Officer on the Horizon, a sovereign-class starship.

Seven of Nine, or her new designation Professor Annika Hansen encouraged him to pursue many different Starfleet assignments and not focus on astometric science, his best subject. Capt Chakotay and Cmdr Tuvok also served as mentors and encouraged him to be a well-rounded officers. His former shipmates and now fellow Starfleet officers kept in close conctact with him.

The Horizon was considered one of the top postings in the fleet. The ship had a long and storied history and performed with distinction during the Dominion War and several other conflicts. The ship was now commanded by Captain Y'Thori, a female Grazerite who herself had recieved many commendations during the Dominion War.

"Ichy, slow down!," a voice called from behind him. Icheb rolled his eyes and adjusted the pack that carried his few humble possessions. A young trill male ran up beside him and slapped him on the shoulder.

"We'll get there soon enough, what's the rush?," the trill lieutenant asked.

Lt Torrin Mar, a joined Trill and Icheb's best friend. Their friendship began during their academy days. This was the first time they would serve together since their graduation. Torrin was the new Chief Engineer for the Horizon..

"I want to get an early start on the systems of the Horizon, make sure..."

"Ichy, Ichy, Ichy. You never change do you?," Torrin said smiling at his friend. "There is plenty of time for that later. Now's the time to relax before our new journey begins," Torrin said pointing toward the officers lounge of the Starbase.

"We are not going in there," Icheb protested. "Torrin, please. No more trouble."

"Trouble? Me?" Torrin said pretending to be hurt. "Ichy, we just need to relax a little, take..."

"No, No, No! The last time we relaxed, you nearly...'

"Yes, Yes, Yes!, we are going in there," Torrin said interupting Icheb with a wave of his hand. "And that incident with the Vulcan's Ambassador's daughter was not my fault. How was I to know she was entering her pon farr."

"It wasn't his daughter, it was his wife and you..."

"In the past, Ichy. Let's go," Torrin said. He grabbed Icheb by the arm and pulled him into the lounge.

"Very well and stop calling me Ichy," Icheb said. He hated that nickname.

"It appears every officer in the Seventh Fleet is in this lounge," Icheb said, entering the lounge and looking around. Nearly every Federation race was represented in this room. Humans dominated Starfleet followed closely by Vulcans and Andorians. Recent events had nearly depleted Starfleet manpower. The call issued by the new Federation president asking its members to help defend the ideas all of them held dear was answered. Starfleet recruitment was at an all time high. Starfleet Academy was hard pressed to train the many new cadets. Ships had to be crewed. Humans still held most positions in the fleet but never in the history of the Federation had so much diversity existed in Starfleet. Officers exchange programs with many non-aligned worlds were at an all time high. There were even a couple of Cardassians serving in Starfleet, something no one would have ever dreamed possible a decade ago.

"Yes, but there is only one I am currently interested in," Torrin responded tapping Icheb's on the shoulder and pointing toward the massive viewport that ringed the lounge. Icheb caught his breath. The female gazing out the viewport was beautiful. Her blond hair was pulled back into a neat bun. Her cranial ridges betrayed her Klingon heritage, though there were not as pronounced as most Klingons. Icheb was immediately drawn to her. Torrin was as well. Several males in the room glanced in the female's direction.

Icheb sighed. Torrin was much more confident with females. Icheb had a few lovers but most of these were initiated by the female. They ordered drinks and walked over to the female. She turned around and smiled which surprised Icheb. Approaching a Klingon was a dangerous task under any circumstances.

"Lt Torrin Mar," the trill said extending his hand. The female took his hand and shook it.

"Lt Olarys," she said. She looked past Torrin to Icheb. Her green eyes were mesmerizing. It was almost intoxicating just being in her presence.

"This is Icheb," Torrin said nonchalantly. "May we join you."

"Of course," the female responded and allowed Torrin to led her to a table who occupants had just left. Icheb tried not to stare at the female but it proved impossible never had he felt such a connection, an attraction to anyone.

"What brings you to Starbase 82?," she asked.

"We are posted to the Horizon," Torrin answered.

"The Horizon. Impressive," she said, "Every officer in this room would kill for that posting."

"What brings you here to his base, duty or pleasure?," Torrin asked suggestively.

"Duty and pleasure are often the same thing on my father's planet, Delta," she answered and winked at Icheb.

A Deltan! That was it, it must be the pheromones! That's why the attraction is so strong, Icheb thought to himself. A strange look passed over his face, a Deltan-Klingon? he thought.

"My father is a Federation diplomat. He was assigned to assist the Klingons and my mother was his bodyguard. Long story short. They were trapped in a shuttle for three days due to an ion storm," she said smiling. Imitating a gruff Klingon voice she continued, "Bah! Deltans they tease and tantalize, I taught him a lesson he will never forget. Limped for three days, Ha!"

The three of them all broke into laughter.

"My father had the last laugh because, well here I am," she finished, taking a drink from her wine glass. "And he never spoke of my mother. Ever!"

"You have hair. Deltans are known to be devoid of body hair other than eyebrows," Icheb blurted out. He looked at her apologetically. He silently chided himself. Growing up in Borg maturation chamber had stunted his social skills despite the Voyager's crew best efforts.

"I was a teenager before my hair grew," she said, she got a sad look in her eye. "You can imagine the torment I took as a bald female on the Klingon homeworld."

Torrin took her hand and kissed it, "The fools. You are beautiful with or without hair."

Olarys laughed at him, "It really didn't matter because my pheromenes kicked in about the same time. My mother sent me to Delta to live with my father. It was no longer...safe for me to stay with her," she laughed. "Klingon males can be very...persistant.

"So you grew up on Delta? Ah, Deltans now they know how to live." Torrin said his smile growing wider.

"Yes, I learned a great many things there," she said. She looked at Icheb suggestively which clearly bothered Torrin.

"Wh-what brings you to Starbase 82?," Icheb asked nervously finding the courage to speak to her again.

"I'm on Admiral Solok's staff. Tactical Advisor," she said.

Admiral Solok, the Commanding Officer of the Seventh Fleet, was a Vulcan and very demanding. Only the best and brightest served on his staff.

"Now, that's impressive," Torrin said.

"You should get going. Captain Y'Thori will not accept tardiness in her offiers," Olarys said.

Icheb rose and cursed to himself. Torrin followed suit.

"Perhaps, we will meet again," Torrin said as he took Olarys' hand and kissed it again.

'Perhaps," she said. "One never knows where a new...horizon may take you, " she eyed Icheb again and winked before walking off.

Icheb was rooted to the spot as he watched the female leave.

"Ichy, don't even think aobut it."

"What?"

"Part-Deltan? And Part Klingon? One way or another, that female would have killed you," Torrin said laughing.

Icheb punched him in the shoulder and the two left the lounge.

"Did I ever tell you about the time, my sixth host Marin spent her shore leave on Delta?"

"Yes, many times," Icheb responded as the two walked toward the dock where the Horizon was waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Icheb made his way through the corridors of the Horizon. He was impressed with his initial tour of the ship. Captain Y'Thori had requested his presence in her ready room and he anxiously walked toward the turbolift.

"Bridge," he said as the door hissed shut. New captain, new crew. He took a deep breath trying to slow his heart rate. Change was expected in Starfleet. in these unstable times, officers were moved about frequently to replace lost or promoted crew members. The door hissed opened and Icheb stepped out onto the bridge. The crew aboard the Horizon would be a very diverse one. Icheb noted seven different species currently on duty. An Andorian at the helm, a Tellarite at ops station, his future position. A Napean, a Vulcan. Many races had answered the Federation's call to serve in these uncertain days. A dark haired Bajoran male rose from the command chair and walked toward Icheb. He extended his hand.

"Lt. Icheb, I'm Commander Bariel Daran, executive offiver. I look forward to serving with you," the man said with a smile. Icheb returned the smile and took his extended hand.

"Thank you, sir. I look forward to serving aboard the Horizon," he answered. The Bajoran pointed toward the ready room.

"You don't want to keep the captain waiting, Lieutenant," he said.

Icheb turned and walked to the ready room and touched the console beside the door, alerting the captain that he was outside.

"Enter," a female voice said. The door opened and Icheb stepped through. Sitting behind her desk was Captain Y'Thori. A dark cowl covered her head. Or her horns, Icheb noted. It was a Grazerite custom to keep their horns covered. Icheb knew from his studies of Federation species that during ancient times, Grazerite males used their horns to attract mates. Grazerites displayed their horns for only their closest friends and family.

The captain motioned for him to take a seat without looking up. Whatever she was reading on her display screen held her attention. Grazerites were known for the peaceful nature and manners. When she finally looked up from her screen and directed her gaze at Icheb, he knew this female was no ordinary Grazerite. Her clear, blue eyes displayed only fierceness and intelligence. There was no warmth in her look.

"Lt. Icheb, you come highly recommended as an officer," she said flatly. "Admiral Janeway, Capt. Chakotay, Prof. Hansen, Cmdr. Tuvok. I hope you don't plan to ride the coattails of your fellow Voyager shipmates," she said looking at him sternly.

Icheb was taken aback, "Captain, I am not sure I understand."

"Come now, Lieutenant. Kathryn Janeway and the journey of Voyager are the stuff of legends," she said. Icheb held her intense gaze.

"Capt. Y'Thori, you only need look at my service record. I come here on my own merits. If you think Capt Chakotay, Cmdr Tuvok or Prof. Hansen would try to influence anyone on my behalf, then you have never met them. I...'

Capt Y'Thori waved her hand in the air and finally smiled. The smile was hardly warm or friendly. It was practiced, forced.

"Just testing you, lieutenant. You will stand on your own merits here and not on the...celebrity status of the Voyager crew," she said. She turned her attention back to the display screen. "You may assume your duties, Lt Icheb," she said, dismissing him and again not bothering to look up.

Icheb rose and left the ready room. What was that? he thought to himself. What purpose did that meeting serve. Icheb walked over to the ops station. Cmdr Bariel gave him a sympathetic smile as the Tellarite ensign slid out of the chair. Icheb sat down and immediately began checking the Horizon's systems. His duty was to make sure all the systems worked together in harmony. He had study the systems of the sovereign-class starship and was glad he did. He did not want to disappoint the captain. He had the feeling she would be watching him.

Capt. Y'Thori walked out of her ready room. Cmdr Bariel eased out of the command chair and took the seat to the captain's right. The Grazerite female never bothered to sit.

"All senior officers will meet in the conference room in two hours. We will receive our mission briefing and began our journey," she said confidently and sat down in command chair. "I expect the final diagnostics of all systems to be complete before the briefing," she finished. Her fingers danced across the panel.

"Lt Icheb, our systems are operating within Starfleet standards but I think we could do better," she said.

Icheb worked the console on the ops station. All systems were operating well above Starfleet standards. He could perhaps the efficiency up a few percentile, but..."Aye Captain!," he responded. Capt Y'Thori was going to be a demanding officer, he thought.

"Lt. Soren, have you finished the upgrades on the quantum torpedo tubes?" she asked never looking up from her panel.

The young Vulcan officer stationed behind the command chair quickly moved his hands over the tactical display. "Yes, Captain. The quantum torpedoes will fire at a rate three percent faster."

"I take what I can get lieutenant," the captain said as she continued a review of the ships' systems.

* * *

Icheb took his seat in the conference room. Torrin sat to his right. He watched as the rest of the senior staff took their seats. Lt. Ghartia, a Tellarite served as Chief Science Officer. She looked around the room and nodded at Icheb. A neat brown pony tailed swayed as she took her seat. The broad smile on her porcine face was friendly and inviting.

Lt Soren sat down to Icheb's left. The Vulcan Chief Tactical Officer displayed little emotion as was typical of his race. Lt. Shrall T'Kik, the Andorian Chief Helmsman took a seat next to Ghartia. The antannae on his head danced about taking in the surroundings. He nodded at Icheb as well. Lt. Cmdr. Nathaneal Gedradi, the Betazoid Ship's Counselor took a seat. He looked at everyone in the room and held each of their gazes for a brief moment and smiled. Everything about the man was welcoming from his dark sympathetic eyes to his posture and smile. The last officer to enter the room took everyone by surprise. A Cardassian male walked in the room and settled next to Torrin. He simply sat down and refused to look anyone in the eye. What was a Cardassian doing on this voyage? The Cardassian wore the standard uniform of his race. Icheb had yet to view the crew manifest. He had no clue what this Cardassian's duties would be aboard the Horizon.

The doors hissed opened and everyone rose to attention. Three officers entered the room

"Be seated," the captain ordered as she sat at the head of the table. Cmdr Bariel sat to her left and the other officer nearly caused Icheb to fall from his seat. Olarys! The Klingon-Deltan female took a seat to the captain's right.

Torrin elbowed Icheb, "This trip just got a whole lot more interesting," he whispered. Capt Y'Thori looked at them both sharply.

"Do you two have something to share?" she said, her gaze was intense and as scorching as the Vulcan sun.

"No, Captain," Torrin replied lowering his head, trying his best to hide his smile. Icheb gave him a sideway glance that said, please Torrin not again.

"Good," she said as she cleared her throat. "As you all well know, the Galaxy is de-stabilizing at an alarming rate. Major Powers that had peace treaties are now enemies. Each has a distrustful eye on the other. Full-scale war could erupt at any moment. With the major powers distracted, many lesser nations are using this time to expand their territory and make their presence known. The Federation has been taxed to its limit with both manpower and resources. Our mission is to seek out many of these lesser powers and somehow convince them to join or ally with the Federation. Lt. Olarys will fill you in on the details of our first mission," the captain said motioning to the female and taking her seat.

Lt Olarys rose and went to the display scene behind the captain. She tapped the controls and the Federation-Klingon border was displayed with a two planets highlighted.

"The Veltine System, home to two technologically advanced species, the Tritoni and the Satyrans. Triton is the second planet in the system, over ninety percent is covered in water. Satyra is a class M moon orbiting a white dwarf star. The Tritoni are currently have a trade agreement witht the Federation. The best Federation diplomats have been actively negotiating with the Satyrans. The location of both planets so close to the Klingon Empire could give Starfleet a major strategic advantage."

Icheb knew that the Klingons had declared the peace treaty with the Federation null and void. Their recent excursions into Romulan space led many to believe that war with the Klingons was inevitable. If these two planets were granted Federation membership, how would the Klingons react?

"If these two races have so far turned down our offer of membership, what would persuade them to join the Federation now? Especially considering recent events," Lt Cmdr Gedradi asked.

"The wolves are at the gate, Counselor Gedradi. The Federation can offer Starfleet's protection," Capt Y'Thori said.

"Protection from what?," Icheb asked. The Grazerite motioned for Olarys to continue.

Lt Olarys tapped the console and a new system appeared bordering the Veltine System. "The G'Riel system. Home to the intelligent simian race known as the G'Riel. They were long ago conquered by the Klingons serving the empire as mercenaries. With the Klingon attention on Romulan space, the G'Riel have began to expade their influence. With Klingons weapons and technology at their disposal, they have been harassing and raiding their neighbors. The G'Riel are as warlike as Klingons but far more savage. They attack without honor. Trade ships and defenseless settlements have been their main targets."

Capt Y'Thori turned to face her senior staff. "Starfleet's presence in the sector could persuade both worlds to join the Federation. The G'Riel have given us the perfect opportunity. We offer our protection..."

"Captain, should we not offer our protection to these worlds regardless of whether they are members of the Federation?," Counselor Gedradi asked. Capt Y'Thori's features hardened.

"We can no longer afford to offer a safe haven to non-member worlds. Our resources must be directed to protect our own interest. We...'

"Captain, I must disagree. That goes against the values on which the Federation was founded. We..." Capt Y'Thori glared at her Betazoid counselor. He had interrupted her twice and she was clearly not amused.

"Counselor, the fact is we cannot afford to offer protection to non-member worlds. Starfleet is stretched to its breaking point. Freedom and independence now come at a price," the captain said, lifting a hand to Lt Cmdr Gedradi who was about to speak again. "Enough, counselor. This debate is for another time and place," she said turning to Lt Olarys and motioning for her to continue.

"The honorless G'Riel are formidable opponents," shesaid tapping the console as three vicious looking starships appeared on the display. "With their Klingon weaponry and technology scavenged from their victims, their warships are on par with any ship currently in Starfleet. This is only a small fraction of their fleet."

Lt Olarys took her seat as the captain rose from her chair. "Lt Soren I want our weapons and shields at maximum capacity, not Starfleet specs but maximum capacity. Lt Icheb get as much spare power as you can to weapon systems. Lt Mar, I want engines running as smoothly as possible," she said, looking at each of them and holding their gaze as she spoke. She motioned to Klingon-Deltan female again. "Lt Olarys will be serving as my tactical advisor for the duration of the mission," she looked directly at the lieutenant. "You will help Lt Soren with the weapon systems for now. I want you to search for any weakness we can exploit in the G'Reil warships."

Olarys nodded as the captain looked over the room and finally allowed her gaze to settle on the Cardassian seated at the table. Icheb had forgotten about the Cardassian. Olarys had completely held his attention during the briefing.

"Finally, the Federation and our Cardassian allies," she began, Icheb noticed the emphasis she placed on the word allies, "in the interest of promoting greater trust and understanding have began an officer exchange program. Allow me to introduce, Acting Lt Elon Macet, our Chief Medical Officer."

The Cardassian nodded and looked at everyone in the room. To Icheb, Lt Macet looked nothing like the scheming dangerous Cardassian. He appeared nervous and very uncomfortable. His eyes held no mistrust. He looked like an officer eager to prove himself. Cmdr Bariel broke the silence.

"Macet, that name sounds familiar. Are you related to Gul Alamer Macet, a Cardassian who commited many of the worst war crimes on Bajor," the executive officer asked, refusing to even look in the direction of the Cardassian.

"Y-yes, he was my grandfather, but I..."

"You are not responsible for any acts committed by your grandfather," Counselor Gedradi stated looking at Cmdr Bareil intensely. "And the commander knows it."

Capt Y'Thori tapped the table, "Lt Macet, welcome to the Horizon."

"Thank you Captain, I looking forward to serving," he said, looking around nervously. Icheb offered a friendly smile. Elon could not be held accountable for the actions of his race. Never assume anything, look for your own answers, the words of Kathryn Janeway echoed in his head.

The captain rose as did everyone else in the room. "You have your orders people. The road is ahead is dangerous and we must be prepared. Dismissed!"

To be continued...


End file.
